Viaje al Pasado
by karlyta tonks
Summary: Un giratiempo Roto, cuatro jovenes donde no deberian estar  y un enemigo que siempre esta presente. harry y sus amigos afrontaran a personas que en su tiempo ya no estan  primer Fic.


El sexto año de Harry comenzó muy triste, había perdido a su padrino en el departamento de misterios, a quien ya empezaba a querer como padre pero el destino fue otro y ahora se encontraba solo, si se podría decir, ya que desde Navidad estaba saliendo con Ginny. Un día antes de su primera salida con su novia por Hogsmeade se encontraba en el despacho del director esperando el castigo que recibiría por haber tirado una poción para dormir mal hecha que ocasiono que Snape quedara lleno de una sustancia marrón sobre su túnica. Como siempre, chico curioso, empezó a recorrer el despacho prestando atención en cada uno de los objetos que su profesor tenía, se encontraba mirando un artefacto redondo y rojo, que estaba en un armario, le llamo la atención un reloj de oro cerca de donde estaba el pensadero.

-se parece al giratiempo de hermione- se dijo harry y se le ocurrió una gran idea, pero antes de poder llevarla a cabo, alguien irrumpió en el despacho y rápidamente se guardo el giratiempo en la túnica

-señor Potter un gusto verlo por acá –saludo el profesor Dumbledore – el profesor Snape ya me dijo lo que hizo así que veamos su castigo

………………..

Harry se dirigía a la sala común molesto con el castigo impuesto por el director que se olvido que en su bolsillo descansaba el giratiempo.

-"valor ante todo"- dijo al retrato de la Dama Gorda, en la sala común aun se encontraba gente que todavía no bajaba a almorzar todavía o simplemente no tenia hambre, en unos sillones cerca de la chimenea se encontraban su amigos Ron y Hermione junto a Ginny mas de seguro esperándolo para bajar a comer-

- y que paso-le pregunto Hermione impaciente cuando se sentó al lado de Ginny

-como es obvio, me castigaron, tengo que ir mañana después de la salida al despacho de snape –contesto harry

-ah, pero no es tan grave- agrego Ron tratando de alegrar a su amigo

-no seria grave si no tuviera que cumplir con eso por una semana- respondió harry

-lo siento, - dijo Ginny- mejor vayamos a almorzar y así subimos el animo- el trío hizo caso de la pelirroja y se fueron a comer. Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron terminando sus trabajos gracias a que tenían la tarde libre.

…………………

En una casona vieja y horrible se encontraba un hombre, parecía mas serpiente que hombre, planeando un próximo ataque y en grande

-¿así que mañana ahí salida al pueblo, Lucius?-pregunto Lord Voldemort

-si señor - respondió Lucius –estamos listo para atacar, tenemos unos 200 mortifagos que lucharon y destruirán el pueblo

-así me gusta –dijo Voldemort y seguido se rió sabiendo todo el horror que iban a causar sus súbditos para mañana

…………………..

Harry se despertó asustado, había escuchado la risa de voldemort y le dio mala espina ¿Qué se estaría tramando? de pronto se acordó del giratiempo y lo dejo en su mesita de noche para después andar trayéndolo consigo mismo para no perderlo, seguidamente se durmió.

Hogwarts amaneció en una paz imperturbable hasta que el bullicio de cientos de alumnos emocionados por la salida a hogsmeade en plena primavera.

El trío y Ginny se dirigieron a Honeydunkes a comprar golosinas y después de salir con los bolsillos llenos de dulces fueron a mirar las tiendas del pueblo cuando sin previo aviso una de las tiendas que habían visto unos segundos atrás estallaban dejándolos en el suelo llenos de escombros y antes de poder reaccionar se encontraban siendo atacados por mortifagos

- _expeliarmus_ –grito harry a un mortífago que se acercaba a ellos- ginny, hermione empiecen a recoger los heridos, nosotros con Ron los protegemos-ordeno harry a sus amigos quienes rápidamente hicieron caso y llevaron a los heridos a las tres escobas donde había grupo dentro curando los heridos y protegiendo ese lugar.

El trío y Ginny siguieron defendiendo las tres escobas cuando divisaron a los profesores y los aurores que llegaban en ese momento pero esa distracción les costo caro cuando diversas maldiciones se dirigían a ellos cuatro y harry se ponía delante de ellos para recibir los rayos pero no se esperaban que golpearían justamente el giratiempo que llevaba harry guardado, de pronto todo empezó a girar y los Gryffindors perdieron el equilibrio cayendo uno encima de otro.

-que ha pasado- pregunto Ron al levantarse y darse cuenta que ya no había batalla pero seguían en el pueblo, ayudo a sus amigos a incorporarse

-que es eso- exclamo la pelirroja indicando el suelo donde algo brillante se veía

- es un giratiempo- respondió Hermione mirando los restos que quedaban del reloj de oro- ¿pero como?

-OH por Merlín -exclamo harry asustado a ver los restos del giratiempo

-que hacemos ahora- digo Ginny asustada mientras Ron iba a una tienda y veía la fecha –que sucede Ron –pregunto la pelirroja al ver la cara de terror de su hermano

- es 1976 – exclamo Ron asustado y se desmayo .


End file.
